(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays.
The liquid crystal display includes two bases of a display panel on which a field generating electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two bases. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display is advantageous in sliminess, but may have side visibility lower than front visibility. In order to overcome the problem of lower side visibility, various types of liquid crystal arrays and driving methods thereof have been developed.
As a method for implementing a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display where pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed on one substrate, has been in the limelight.
However, in the case of the liquid crystal display, since a pixel electrode and a reference electrode are formed on one substrate, parasitic capacitance between the two electrodes and a data line may be increased.
In order to reduce the parasitic capacitance, when the interval between the two electrodes and the data line is increased, the aperture ratio can be reduced.
In addition, in order to increase the aperture ratio, when the reference electrode is formed on the data line, the data load is increased, thereby making it possible to increase the power consumption.